


La découverte d'un mois d'octobre : la rose et l'écorcheur

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: La découverte d'un mois d'octobre [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Joffrey Baratheon is a Little Shit, Madness, POV Margaery Tyrell, POV Ramsay Bolton, Sadism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Dans la noirceur du monde évolue un couple de danseurs, semant la mort et la destruction sur leur passage. Leur seule lueur d'espoir consistant à éteindre définitivement celle des autres, et pour cela ... il n'y a qu'un seul moyen.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Margaery Tyrell
Series: La découverte d'un mois d'octobre [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici la partie 2 de mon UA!modern (qui à cause des alléas des thèmes est la dernière à être publiée mais bref), tirée de la liste du goretober. Oui, ça explique probablement pourquoi c'est ce couple là qui est mit en avant. J'espère que ce début vous plaira et bonne lecture ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à passer lire les autres parties au fur et à mesure qu'elles seront updates, les quatre fonctionnant ensemble.

** Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar **

  
  


Margaery était prise dans ces couvertures, en sueur et les larmes aux yeux. Elle se débattait contre un ennemi invisible, présent uniquement dans ces rêves, et en l'occurrence dans ces cauchemars.

\- Margaery, l’appela la voix ensommeillée de son petit-ami, Margaery !

La rose se réveilla en sursaut, quelques larmes dégoulinant de ces joues. Ça avait recommencé, elle avait fait un autre cauchemar.

\- Ramsay … c’était … c’était ....

\- C’était Joffrey Baratheon ? C’est ça ?

\- Oui.

Elle alla se réfugier dans ces bras vigoureux. Depuis leur rencontre, il avait toujours sut la protéger, aussi bien du monde extérieur que des frasques de son propre esprit.

\- Un jour, il faudra que tu lui fasse payer pour ce qu’il t’a fait subir.

Le fils du maire avait été un monstre avec elle, lui faisant subir milles et une humiliations. Et, plus d’une fois, la rose avait manqué de se faner définitivement. La seule chose qui avait fait que ce n’était jamais arrivé était que le misérable cerf au sang de lion ne l’avait pas touchée, physiquement.

\- Je ne pourrais rien faire contre lui Ramsay, il est trop puissant pour moi.

Il lui chuchota alors quelque chose à l’oreille, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Si la méthode légale et bien pensante ne fonctionnait pas, il y avait un milliard d’autres façons de régler le problèmes, dans certains cas d’une manière absolue et définitive.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça Ramsay, c’est impossible.

La Tyrell avait toujours le même regard apeuré face à certains de ces penchants. Mais, l’amour était bien souvent une histoire de compromis, alors elle acceptait cette face obscure de lui, comme lui acceptait qu’elle ai continuellement besoin de se sentir protégée.

\- Il n’y a qu’un seul moyen d’exorciser tes peurs : c’est de les affronter et de les vaincre, peu importe comment. Si mon idée ne te convient pas, va voir un psy ou porte plainte contre Joffrey pour les préjudices qu’il t’a fait subir. En restant ainsi, tu vas seulement te faire bouffer par tes peurs.

\- Je … je vais y remédier, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Merci.

Le Bolton passa une bonne partie de la nuit à bercer sa petite-amie, pour qu’enfin elle trouve le sommeil juste avant que l’aube ne se lève. Si seulement il pouvait massacrer le blond arrogant lui-même, se disait-il, mais ce n’était pas ça qui l’aiderait à aller mieux. Il pensait ce qu’il lui avait dit : elle devait le faire elle-même.


	2. Comportement possessif

** Chapitre 4 : Comportement possessif **

  
  


Elle avait revêtu sa plus belle robe bleue pour l'occasion, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'elle allait avoir le droit à sa vengeance. Et quelle vengeance, Ramsay était vraiment un ange avec elle. Joffrey avait eu comportement plus qu'abusif avec elle, à bien des égards, et aussi avec d'autres adolescentes.

La rose avait toqué à la porte de la maison de ces parents et, après qu'il est ouvert, elle était entrée. Comme prévu, il était seul dans la demeure des Baratheon. Elle avait garé sa voiture devant la porte, qui se trouvait une dizaine de mètres derrière les grilles d'entrée pour pouvoir repartir rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Margaery ?

\- Tu m'as détruite Joffrey, tu m'as réduite en pièce.

Elle avait vu un couteau de chasse, probablement celui de son père, posé sur une table de basse dans le couloir. Discrètement, elle l'avait caché dans les plis de sa robe, faisant semblant de se tordre les mains de peur.

\- Oui, et alors ? Tu n'as pas été la première, et aucune n'est venue se plaindre avant toi. 

Et alors, ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Après tout ce qu'il … Elle lui avait planté le couteau dans le ventre. Une fois, puis une seconde, et une troisième. Après avoir lacéré son corps, elle quitta la maison rapidement et se réfugia dans sa voiture. Puis ensuite elle roula, jusqu'à la forêt, où elle savait que personne ne les verrait, et elle envoya un message à Ramsay.

_ \- C'est fait. _

_ \- J'arrive _ , écrivit-il quelques minutes plus tard

Et un quart d'heure plus tard, un gros 4x4 émergea entre deux arbres. C'était le sien. Margaery enleva sa robe, la jeta dans la voiture et en mit une autre, de couleur rouge.

\- À qui est cette voiture au fait ? lui demanda l'écorcheur

\- Elle appartient au père de Joffrey, c'est l'une de ces voitures de fonction.

\- Et personne ne t'auras vu la prendre ?

\- Aucune chance, cet idiot a fait désactivé les caméras de sécurité et diviser les patrouilles à la mairie par deux pour équilibrer son budget.

Et grâce aux vitres teintées, personne ne pouvait savoir depuis l'extérieur que ce n'était pas lui qui la conduisait. Pour achever leur seconde scène de crime, ils jetèrent plusieurs bidons d'essence dessus, à la fois le contenant et le contenu, puis ils y mirent le feu.

Margaery monta dans le 4x4 de son amant et ils quittèrent les lieux rapidement. Ils avaient dix minutes pour en être loin avant que les pompiers ne soient sur place. 


	3. Pastel gore

**Chapitre 5 : Pastel gore**

Après le meurtre qu’elle avait commis, et pour lequel la police n’avait aucune piste sérieuse tant le pauvre Joffrey c’était fait d’ennemis, Margaery avait eu besoin d’une nouvelle robe. L’autre était partie en fumée car elle était couverte du sang du cerf blond. 

Ils s’étaient alors rendus tout les deux, comme un couple normal, dans un magasin de vêtements qui appartenait à Renly Baratheon, le plus jeune des trois cerfs matures, et le seul à ne pas avoir désiré faire de politique. Il était aussi l’amant de Loras, le frère de Margaery, ce qui rendait leur généalogie légèrement compliquée en réalité. 

\- Alors ? Laquelle te ferait plaisir ? 

La jeune femme examinait les différentes robes avec la plus grande attention, cherchant celle qui lui irait à la perfection. Toutes étaient réalisées avec un tissu de première qualité, cela se voyait rien qu’en les regardant. Elle en avait repéré, tombantes jusqu’aux chevilles et avec un pli au niveau du bassin, qui pouvaient ressembler à celles des antiques statues découvertes lors de fouilles. Les Baratheon avaient toujours été férus d’histoires, alors retrouver ce genre d’inspirations n’était pas des plus étonnants. 

\- Ceux là sont trop encombrantes, si jamais … 

La Tyrell avait certes réussi à se confronter à ces peurs, et à les vaincre, mais elle craignait des représailles de la part du clan des lions. Cersei Lannister était prête à tout pour protéger ces enfants, et elle venait de tuer l’un d’entre eux. Normalement, il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’elle arrive à remonter jusqu’à elle, mais dans le doute … 

Néanmoins, cela en valait la peine, lorsqu’elle avait vu tout ce sang se répandre sur elle, elle avait su qu’elle venait de faire quelque chose qui la changerait à jamais. Mais, elle était incapable de dire si ce serait pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Elle regrettait seulement qu’il soit mort aussi vite, elle aurait souhaité le faire souffrir, lui arracher chaque dent une par une, puis les yeux, comme elle avait souffert à cause de lui. 

Et alors, elle la vit, cette robe qui serait parfaite pour elle. C’était une robe rose pâle, sa couleur préférée, en dentelle et avec un style très proche de la mode gothique. 

\- Je vais prendre celle-là, dit-elle à Ramsay 

\- Bien. 

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète 

\- Non non, je réfléchissais c’est tout. 

Lorsque Ramsay réfléchissait, cela finissait généralement en grand spectacle. Elle avait hâte d’y être, peut-être pourrait-elle porter quelque chose de rouge sang pour l’occasion. Il faudrait qu’elle fasse teindre l’une de ces robes pour cela. Oui, une robe rouge et noire, les couleurs du sang et de la noirceur, ce serait parfait. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 6 : Psychédélique**

Margaery regardait leur dernière oeuvre, une immense toile mêlant subtilement rouge et noir, sang et ténèbres, à travers des motifs et des assemblages psychédéliques. Ils venaient de l’achever, enfin, cette toile qu’ils avaient commencé le lendemain de la mort de Joffrey était enfin terminée. 

\- Magnifique, chérie. 

Le mélange de deux couleurs si puissantes donnait un résultat époustouflant, et, volontairement, disharmonieux. Les différentes teintes de peinture s’entrechoquaient avec violence sur la toile, comme une confrontation de deux grands esprits. De leurs esprits, de ce qu’ils étaient en train de devenir, l’un pour l’autre. 

\- Je l’aime beaucoup, moi aussi. Nous avons réussi Ramsay, nous l’avons fait.

\- Non, toi tu l’as fait.

\- Détruis tes démons, exactement comme je l’ai fais. 

Ce qu’ils étaient n’avait aucune limite, ensemble … rien ne pourrait jamais les arrêter. Margaery se sentait petit à petit glisser vers une douce et enivrante folie. Une folie qui avait le goût de la liberté, libérée du carcan social que leur imposait leur entourage. Ensemble …

\- J’ai peur de lui. 

La rose le savait oui, peu importe à quel point il essayait de ne pas le montrer, elle l'avait bien compris. Son compagnon n’avait jamais réussi à se libérer des chaînes qui l’entravaient. 

\- Qui est-il ? lui demanda la Tyrell


	5. Expérience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit message pour vous prévenir que ce chapitre est l'un des plus gores et des plus malsains de cette fic, donc si vous êtes sensibles je vous conseille de ne pas le lire et de passer directement au suivant, qui sera publié sous peu.

**Chapitre 17 : Expérience**

Une odeur des plus appétissantes s’échappait de la cuisine de Ramsay Bolton. C’était rare de le voir en cuisine, habituellement c’était plutôt le domaine de Margaery, sa compagne. Mais aujourd’hui, il voulait essayer une nouvelle expérience, et avait eu besoin de se mettre lui-même derrière les fourneaux. C’était son idée à elle, par moment l’écorcheur se demandait vraiment qui de lui ou d’elle était le plus fou. Mais, la rose n’avait pas été capable de le tuer, alors c’était lui qui s’en était chargé, et maintenant il s’occupait de le cuisiner. 

Ramsay jeta un coup d’oeil au morceau de viande rouge qui était en train de cuir dans sa poêle et rajouta du beurre, salé évidemment. Sinon elle serait trop seiche. Avec, il avait préparé un saladier de semoule. 

Il était tellement gros qu’ils allaient pouvoir le manger durant quelques jours, sous différentes formes. Ramsay avait fait haché un autre de ces membres afin d’en faire des steak haché pour des burgers, qu’ils pourraient déguster avec des frites. Quand à son crâne, il avait ouvert pour en faire un verre, qui allait rejoindre son père et le vieux Pycelle dans un placard. 

\- Ça sent bon chéri, lui dit Margaery en entrant dans la pièce 

\- C’est bientôt prêt, tu peux déboucher une bouteille de vin pour l’accompagner. 

\- Avec plaisir, tu n’es pas blessé ? 

\- Non, lui répondit Ramsay touché par son inquiétude, une fois immobilisées une brute est tout aussi impuissante que n’importe qui d’autre. 

\- Tant mieux, j’avais peur qu’il ne t’envoi à l’hôpital comme Oberyn Martell. 

L’homme était toujours dans le coma, depuis deux ans déjà. 

\- Tu me connais, Margaery. 

\- Justement. Tu ne sais pas quand t’arrêter quand tu vois une proie qui te semble être appétissante, j’ai peur que cela ne te tue un jour Ramsay. 

Le brun coupa sur sa poêle et s’approcha de sa compagne, qu’il prit dans ces bras. 

\- Je reviendrais toujours auprès de toi. 

\- C’est promis ? 

\- C’est promis. 


	6. Spectacle de monstre

**Chapitre 23 : Spectacle de monstre**

Ramsay était déchaîné. Il était une bête. Sanguinaire. Sans pitié. 

La police avait débarqué chez eux, un soir, et avait emmené Margaery. La rose l'avait enfermé dans leur chambre et c'était dénoncée à la police. Et alors la vindicte populaire, menée par le frère cadet et principal opposant politique du maire, c’était emparée d’elle et l'avait pendue à un arbre sans la moindre forme de procès. 

Il les retrouverait, l'un après l'autre, et il les ferait tous payer. 

Margaery était morte, sa Margaery était morte. 

Il avait lacéré le corps de sa victime du jour avec un couteau, il n’en restait plus rien. Le Bolton l’avait éventré, déchiqueté et était désormais maculé de sang. Sa lame était rouge.

Stannis Baratheon s’était éteint, mais il continuait de détruire son cadavre. 

L’amant éploré n’avait plus rien d’humain. 

Lorsqu’il se releva, du sang coulait de ces vêtements, celui du cerf. Et, titubant, il quitta la maison de sa victime. Il ferait payer aux responsables la mort de sa bien-aimée, peu importe les conséquences. 


	7. Noyade

**Chapitre 26 : Noyade**

Il s'était noyé après la mort de sa bien-aimée. Margaery avait disparu, et avec elle le peu de stabilité mentale qu'il lui restait. Il n'était plus que colère désormais, comme une bête sanguinaire. 

Ramsay mangeait à peine, se contentant du strict minimum nécessaire à sa survie. Il avait perdu tout goût pour la vie, sans sa rose écarlate, sa rose de sang. 

Il ne voyait plus les visages de ceux qu'il avait tué, ils n'étaient que des spectres qui le hantait. Stannis Baratheon, Joffrey Baratheon, son père, le vieux pharmacien Pycelle, Gregor Clegane, il les avait tous tué.

Il avait vu, ceux qui avaient pendu sa bien-aimée, il les traquerait, jusqu'au dernier, puis il les tuerait. Sa mort serait vengée. 

Il l'avait vu, le faible et misérable exécutant du cerf, celui qui avait accomplit sa sentence : Theon Greyjoy. 


	8. Poignardé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le tout dernier chapitre de "La découverte d'un mois d'octobre", toutes parties confondues. Avec lui, chacun des couples mis en avant aura eu le droit à sa conclusion.

**Chapitre 28 : Poignardé**

Theon Greyjoy était le dernier qu’il tuerait. Il avait d’abord éliminé chacun de ces proches, pour qu’il ressente la même douleur que lui ressentait. Et il avait eu le dernier la veille : Robb Stark, son amant. Le loup était allé tout seul faire ces courses, et n’était jamais revenu. 

Ramsay s’était faufilé derrière-lui, il guettait le moment où ils seraient seuls dans l’une des ruelles bordant le canal de la ville. 

Sa vengeance allait enfin toucher à sa fin. 

La nuit tomba, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Sa proie marchait devant lui, incapable de penser à ce qui allait bientôt lui arriver. L’exquis voyage dont il revenait avec sa famille devait lui semblerait bientôt bien loin. Il détruirait son corps, comme celui de tout les autres. 

Ramsay accéléra le pas et sortit un couteau de sa poche, avec une lame crantée. Il lui mit la main sur son épaule. 

Un liquide chaud coula le long de son corps, c’était … c’était du sang. 

\- Ça s’est pour Robb. 

L’écorcheur, la bête, tituba et tomba, à moins qu’il n’ai été poussé, et se noya dans le canal dans l’indifférence la plus totale. 

Ainsi disparu la maison Bolton. 


End file.
